This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, more particularly, to a system and method for communicating telecommunication information between a telecommunications switch and customer premises equipment.
Digital subscriber line (DSL) technology was initially deployed to provide data-only service as a replacement for slower-speed, dial-up modems. Incumbent local exchange carriers (ILECs), competitive local exchange carriers (CLECs), and other telecommunication providers have begun to explore offering voice over DSL (VoDSL) service to deliver integrated voice and data services.
Unfortunately, existing VoDSL networks may not provide the degree of reliability necessary to enable true integration of telephony and data services. A typical VoDSL network requires two basic components: (1) a gateway that links the traditional telecommunications network to the DSL network and (2) an integrated access device (IAD), residing at a customer premises, that multiplexes and processes voice and data traffic between the gateway and multiple subscriber lines. If the IAD loses power or if the gateway, IAD, or other network equipment fails, the VoDSL service is terminated. Because of these architectural limitations, existing VoDSL networks do not provide the reliability of traditional telephone systems, and as a result, telecommunication providers remain wary of adopting VoDSL service.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for communicating telecommunication information between a telecommunication switch and customer premises equipment is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
In one embodiment, a system for communicating telecommunication information between a telecommunication switch and customer premises equipment includes a gateway, a processing module, and a bypass switch. The gateway receives telecommunication information from the telecommunication switch. The gateway generates data packets for communicating the telecommunication information over a local loop circuit in a first mode of operation or generates a first analog signal for communicating the telecommunication information over the local loop circuit in a second mode of operation. The processing module receives the data packets from the local loop circuit and processes the data packets to generate a second analog telephone signal communicating the telecommunication information in the first mode of operation. The bypass switch selects the second analog signal for communication to a subscriber line in the first mode of operation and selects the first analog telephone signal for communication to the subscriber line in the second mode of operation.
In another embodiment, a system for communicating telecommunication information between a telecommunication switch and customer premises equipment includes a telecommunication interface, a data packet service module, and an analog signal service module. The telecommunication interface receives telecommunication information from the telecommunication switch. The data packet service module, which couples to the telecommunication interface, receives the telecommunication information from the telecommunication interface and generates data packets for communicating the telecommunication information over a local loop circuit to the customer premises equipment in a first mode of operation. The analog signal service module, which also couples to the telecommunication interface, receives the telecommunication information from the telecommunication interface and generates an analog telephone signal for communicating the telecommunication information over the local loop circuit to the customer premises equipment in a second mode of operation.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a more reliable system and method for communicating telecommunication information between a telecommunication switch and customer premises equipment. Network equipment may communicate telecommunication information using either data packets or analog telephone signals. The network equipment may offer VoDSL service in a normal mode of operation by communicating telecommunication information over a local loop circuit using data packets. If the network equipment cannot communicate data packets with the customer premises equipment due to a power loss at the customer premises, equipment failure, or any other cause, the network equipment may provide emergency or lifeline service in a back-up mode of operation by communicating telecommunication information over the local loop circuit using a line-powered, analog telephone signal. The following description, figures, and claims further describe the present invention, including its features, functions, and technical advantages.